


Day 10: Peter Parker's Thirsty for a Man in Uniform

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 12 Days of Spideypool Christmas [10]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Member Kink, Size Kink, Snowed In, Uniform Kink, Wade Wilson Pre-Weapon X, Wade Wilson has Hair, Wade Wilson without Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: When Peter's flight out to meet Aunt May on Christmas vacation in San Diego gets cancelled due to snow, Peter meets a hot service member while charging his phone and invites him home for Christmas. Because Peter has no chill about a hot guy in a uniform, and everyone knows it.





	Day 10: Peter Parker's Thirsty for a Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This one almost didn't make it, but I managed to get it done _just_ in time! * _pats self_ *
> 
> Side note: Wade has no scars in this one because Wade canonically left the military without any significant scarring. Also, I know exactly nothing about the military, and didn’t have time to do any research before finishing this fic. Everything in here is an educated guess at best. Feel free to correct me if I fucked up. 
> 
> Side, side note: Thank you to Hartless, my favorite person, for helping me figure out how the New York City transit works in a snow storm, only to have me skip right over that whole part of the fic. Cheer, lady! I'm a dumbass.

“ _Attention Passengers: We regret to inform you that all incoming and outbound flights from John F. Kennedy International Airport are cancelled for the foreseeable future. Accommodations are available at your closest kiosk. We apologize for any inconvenience this delay will cause. Happy Holidays_ ,” a pleasant voice announced over the loudspeaker.

Peter had been dreading hearing that announcement ever since he arrived at his gate and looked at the snow beginning to collect on the ground. He had been hoping it would hold off until after his flight was in the air, but it looked like his Parker Luck had struck again. He sighed and pulled out his phone to call May, only to find that his battery was at 4%. “Shit."

Finding an open outlet was not an easy task. He had to drag his backpack to an entirely different branch of the airport before he found a pillar with two open outlets. He hurried to the open spot and started digging through his bag for his charger, praying that he hadn’t forgotten to pack one. While he was busy searching, someone dropped a heavy-sounding bag next to Peter and began digging through it, probably with the same idea Peter had.

In the meantime, Peter found his charger and plugged it in, verifying that it was charging before pulling up May’s number and dialing.

“ _Peter? Aren't you supposed to be on an airplane right now?”_

“Bad news. All the flights are canceled until further notice thanks to the snow. I don’t know when I’ll get a flight out, but the forecast I saw on the news said it’s not going to stop snowing until tomorrow night at the earliest.”

“ _Oh Peter, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I was hoping you would get out before the snow got too bad.”_

“Me, too. Looks like Parker Luck had a different idea. I’m going to talk to someone from South West as soon as the lines die down and see when I can get out, but I think I’m going to miss Christmas.”

May was quiet for a long moment, but Peter could hear her chewing her nails in thought over the line. “ _I hate that you have to be alone at Christmas. Can you go home at least?”_

“Maybe. I’ll have to see what the roads look like, but I’m gonna guess getting a Lyft isn’t an option. Maybe if the snow settles. For now, I think I’m going to wait until my phone charges and figure out what to do from there.”

“ _Okay,_ _k_ _eep me updated. And stay safe. I love you._ ”

“I love you, too,” he told her before hanging up. He dropped his head back against the pillar with a sigh. So much for Christmas in sunny San Diego. If Peter hadn’t had to stay a day later to finish grading his papers, he could have been sipping colorful drinks on the beach with Aunt May by now. Instead, he was trapped in a dumb airport in the middle of a snowstorm.

-

An hour of scrolling through his phone later, Peter’s stomach growled, and he decided to try to track down something to eat. He stood up and started gathering his things, but hesitated before unplugging his phone. If he gave up the outlet, he might not find another one, and he was still only at 35%. He looked at the serviceman sitting against the next side of the pillar hesitantly, but only for the second it took him to register how hot the guy was. He hadn’t been paying attention when the guy sat next to him except to note the camo, but now that he was looking, the guy was huge, with giant shoulders and biceps that looked wider than Peter’s head. Under his cap was a thick head of dirty blond hair and a strong jaw line. Peter instantly felt his mouth water.

Decision made, he knelt back down facing the guy and tapped on his knee to get his attention. Giant blue eyes met his in a sharp second, and the man pulled one of his ear buds out. “Hi, sorry to bother you. I want to go get some food, but I don’t want to give up the outlet until my phone’s finished charging. Would you mind watching my stuff for a little while?” Peter asked. He could already feel his cheeks warming at the scrutiny. This guy was scary hot.

“If you’re asking, I’ll kill anyone who even thinks about touching it,” he said, giving Peter an appreciative once-over.

Peter’s cheeks got warmer still, and he grinned. “Thanks. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I have a feeling the lines are going to be a nightmare. You want anything?”

“Just your gorgeous smile when you come back.”

This guy was going to kill him. Peter laughed nervously and stood, assuring the man he’d be back as quickly as possible.

The line for coffee was out the door of the shop and wrapped down the hall several feet, but it looked like it was moving fairly quickly, so Peter decided against looking for something shorter. Waiting was torture without his phone, but he ended up chatting with a little girl about the best Pokémon for most of the wait.

It took longer than he would have liked, but he found the serviceman still leaning against the pillar with his own duffle bag between his legs and Peter’s overstuffed backpack tucked up next to him. Peter nudged his own bag out of the way and slid down the pillar, close enough so that his shoulder pressed against the soldier’s. Too close, because Peter had no chill when it came to hot guys in uniform. He knew this. MJ had made fun of him for this. Multiple times.

The man looked up when Peter held a cup of coffee in front of him with a wary look. Peter smiled bashfully at him. “I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee, so I got a bunch of sugar and creamers for you. And they had these really delicious looking danish, so I got you one of those, too. Thought you might be hungry.” Peter handed him the bag full pastry and coffee things and crossed his legs in front of him to make his own food tray.

“Thank you,” the man said, taking the coffee. He was looking at Peter like he wasn’t entirely sure Peter was real.

“Thank you for watching my bag for me. I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker.” He set his own coffee on the linoleum to free his hand for shaking.

“Wade Wilson.” Peter thought he would be the kind of man to crush a hand when he shook it, but he treated Peter’s much smaller hand like it was precious. “Love the alliteration,” he said with a wink.

Peter almost melted into the floor. It wasn’t fair to be this gorgeous and charming on top. This felt like a trap. He was going to have to find a way to sneak a pick to send MJ just to make sure he wasn’t a figment of Peter’s imagination. “Yours, too. Thank you for your service, by the way. I don’t know what you’ve had to do to protect our country, but I appreciate everything you do.”

Wade smiled a funny little smile as he pulled the danish Peter had gotten him out of the bag. “I’m Canadian, actually, but I work with American Special Forces a lot in Afghanistan.”

Peter’s eyes went wide at that news. He had approximately 300 questions, but didn’t feel comfortable asking a complete stranger any of them. “I appreciate the assist, then. Special Forces sounds like you’re a total badass. You definitely look like one.” Peter gave him a not-so-sly once-over, because subtle Peter was not.

“Don’t compliment me if you don’t want me to flirt with you mercilessly. It’s like dangling meat in front of a starving dog.”

Peter blushed so hard he felt it all the way to his chest, but it didn’t stop his pleased smile. “Challenge accepted.”

They talked and flirted for another hour until the lines had died down, and then Wade followed Peter to the South West line to find out when the earliest flight would likely be available. The news wasn’t good.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’s looking like the next available flight to San Diego won’t be until Thursday or Friday,” the woman at the desk told him. So much for Christmas with his aunt on the beach, then. Peter slumped in defeat as the woman told him the refund policy and information on the number he would need to call and food vouchers for his convenience. Peter took them, stepped aside for the next customer, and turned to Wade.

“What about you?” he asked. He knew Wade was only on leave for three days, and it was looking like he was going to have to spend the entire three days in an airport instead of home with his friends.

“Don’t worry about me. Al probably wouldn’t have been home, anyway, and Weasel’s still mad I stole a bottle of Johnny Walker Black from the bar the last night I was home.”

Peter frowned at him, not liking that answer one bit. If Peter was going to have to spend Christmas without his family, he wasn’t doing it in an airport, and he didn’t want this lovely man to have to do so, either. “Come home with me,” he said without thinking.

“Say again?”

“It’s probably not going to be a fun time getting to my apartment from here, but I have an extra bed you could sleep in and better food than the nonsense they have here. I know we just met, but I don’t want to spend Christmas alone, and I’d really like to give you something more than three days stuck in a dumb airport for your leave. Let’s get as much junk food as these vouchers will get us and get out of here.”

Wade considered him for a long moment, his expression making Peter think he might be assessing whether or not Peter was serious. Peter was having none of that. He could be a stubborn little shit when he wanted to be, and this was going to be a prime example. He reached out and took Wade’s hand. “I’m half your size, so you don’t have to worry about me murdering you. Come home with me. I promise I’ll make it worth the effort.” He grinned a salacious grin that made it very clear exactly what he was offering, and that seemed to be enough for Wade.

“You drive a hard bargain, baby boy. I’ve gone farther for less,” he said, squeezing Peter’s hand. Peter beamed at him and climbed onto his toes to kiss Wade’s cheek.

“I knew I could convince you. Come on. Let’s find the most ridiculous food we can and then figure out how we can get back to my place as dry as possible.”

-

As it turned out, in a blizzard there was no dry option. Four hours and a stupid amount of snow later, they tumbled into Peter’s apartment sopping wet and chilled to the bone. Peter immediately started stripping off his wet clothes, ready to find a towel and warm pajamas to burrow into. “Make yourself at home. The spare room is down the hall on the right, and my room is across the hall if you’d prefer,” he told Wade with a wink as he toed off his boots and peeled his wet socks off, shaking off the chunks of ice stuck to the ankles.

“You offering, baby boy?”

“If you’re up for it, I definitely am. I told you I have a serious thing for guys in uniform, and you make that one look so good it should be illegal.” Peter leered, not interested in hiding his interest now that they were alone.

“I told you compliments were one of my kinks,” Wade told him as he stalked forward and kissed Peter. His lips were hot against Peter’s sending a fire down his spine that wide hands pressing against the small of his back only fueled. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and dug his fingers in his hair, not caring that he knocked his hat to the floor in the process.  Wade kicked his own boots off, and Peter quickly found himself picked up and walked deeper into the apartment.

Peter pulled away from the kiss, digging his fingers deeper into Wade’s hair as he wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. “Do you know how hot it is that you can pick me up like I weight nothing? Are you even straining right now?”

Wade grinned and pecked his lips, walking him towards the hallway. “Not even a little bit.”

Peter groaned. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he said as he leaned down for another kiss, directing them towards his bedroom with a vague hand.

-

Curled up under the covers in Wade’s arms, surrounded by a bounty of trashy airport food, Peter decided to call his aunt to update her on where he was. Wade offered to give him privacy, but he had no desire to lose Wade’s warm body pressed all along his side.

“ _Peter, sweetheart, any news? Has the snow stopped? I’ve been watching the weather report. The entire Eastern seaboard is a giant white cloud._ ”

“Yeah, I don’t think the snow’s going to stop anytime soon. South West said I won’t be able to get on a flight until Thursday or Friday at the earliest. I decided to go home.”

“ _Oh, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. The last thing I wanted was for you to be stuck in that drafty old apartment alone on Christmas_.”

Peter looked up at Wade, sitting back against the pillows with Peter’s head resting on his chest. He was playing with Peter’s hair. Peter had every intention of licking him from belly button to collar bone as soon as he was off the phone with May. Those abs were a World Fucking Wonder. Literally, as Peter’s ass could now attest. “I uh… I’m not exactly spending the holiday alone. I met a guy at the airport and felt bad that he didn’t have any place to go, so I offered to bring him home with me until the snow’s over.”

“ _Peter Parker, that was incredibly unsafe of you. What if this stranger’s a thief? Or a murderer? He could stab you in your sleep_.” Aunt May sounded scandalized at the thought. Peter couldn’t help a dumb joke in his own head about the kind of stabbing Wade had already done to him and just how much he wasn’t complaining about it.

“He’s a service member, Aunt May. He’s only on leave from Afghanistan for three days. I couldn’t let him spend his only time on home soil in JFK Airport. I’m not a monster.”

May was quiet for a long moment. “ _He’s gorgeous, isn’t it?_ ”

Fuck, May had his number, too. Did all of his loved ones know he was thirsty for a uniform? “He could melt the ice caps. On Pluto,” he told her without any shame. At this point, he had none left anyway.

“ _Be careful, sweetheart. And send me a picture of this gorgeous man. You know I like to live vicariously through you. Old lady, and all._ ”

“You had three guys hit on you _last week_. I’ve had so many men in the neighborhood ask me for you number I’m starting to get a complex. Don’t try it.”

May giggled at his incredulous response. “ _Still send me a picture. If he murders you in your sleep, how will I know who to enact my revenge on?_ ”

“I love you, too, May. I’ll send you a picture. Later.” _When we have clothes on_.

“ _Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. I love you. We’ll skype tomorrow, okay? I’ll show you the villa you’re missing. And maybe the Mr. Someone I find tonight, hmm?_ ”

Peter hung up with a promise to call her in the morning and dropped the phone back on the nightstand next to the two empty condom wrappers they’d already finished with. “My aunt says hello,” he told Wade, twisting around to kiss him.

“So you’re aunt knows you’ve got a kink for the uniform, too, eh?” Wade said with a smirk against his lips.

“Eh, eh?” Peter replied with a grin.

Wade tackled him to the bed and pinned his hands above his head. “You only make fun of my Canadian because you haven’t had my pancakes yet,” he said before pressing their mouths together again.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), or Pillowfort at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/cfZEbNv)!


End file.
